


preparation

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [51]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Claire had been able to convince Jamie to stay, after he returned from the commando raid in 02x09…</p>
            </blockquote>





	preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/145613252611/preparation) on tumblr

It had been quick – frenzied – strong. As it had been so many times before, when one of them had come to the other, full almost to bursting with so much want.

He lay still atop her, panting into the side of her neck, her hands tracing the rising welts on his back. He hadn’t said a word as Murtagh had strapped him – as she knew he wouldn’t, not in front of his men, and especially not in front of Dougal. But now he gasped a bit as her thumb traced a particularly wide welt – it must have been where two consecutive lashes had landed, side by side.

Only with her was he ever so raw – so vulnerable. Only with her did he share absolutely everything.

She slid one hand out from underneath his shirt and tangled her fingers in his damp curls, cradling him, nestling him close.

He inhaled sharply – and shifted his hips, so that he eased even deeper inside her.

Quick – frenzied – strong. And now, she realized, desperate.

“It’s finally happening.” His voice, so low, rumbled against her skin.

“I know.” It was all that she could say.

“Everything in my life has prepared me for this moment. So why do I feel so terrified?”

She hooked her heel against the back of his knee, right above the top of his boot.

“In my war, in France – I remember a sergeant I served with. He was brusque – strong. Never let any emotion show on his face. And he was respected by all of his men.”

She paused, inhaling the acrid smoke in Jamie’s hair. Remembering the future.

“One night before he led the battalion on a very dangerous mission to the German lines, I left the medical tent to get something to eat. And saw him crouching beside a tree, white as a sheet, puking his guts out.”

“Nerves?” Jamie raised his head – blue eyes even more striking amid the dark smudges on his brow and cheekbones.

“Yes. I let him be – and then saw it happen again, before his next mission.”

He raised a thumb to trace the side of her jaw, lips lifted in a half-smile.

“My brave warrior lass. Ye show me a new part of yerself every day – and I fall in love wi’ ye all over again.”

She drew him close, butting her nose against his.

“You are a true gift from God,” he rasped.

“I am you – and you are me,” she whispered against his lips. “God has joined us – nothing can tear us apart, now.”

He delicately kissed the side of her mouth – then her chin – and hovered his lips over hers.

“I’m so scared, Claire.”

“I’m here, Jamie. I’m here.”

Their kiss was fire – promise – love – reassurance. Strength. Solidarity. Shelter from the storm within and without.

They loved again – heedless of the men waiting to march. Fortifying themselves from their fears. Seeking – and finding – the world in each other.


End file.
